Save them
by Soundwavelover1
Summary: Foxinia was very different than most people. She lives in an abandoned warehouse with animatronics but when she meets a group of men with fancy cars her life changes forever. Could these people be trusted with her secret? No copyright infringement. I only own my ocs. I do not transformers or fnaf. (Takes place in between rotf and dotm) (Complete)
1. A new friend

One more minute and I can escape this place. With that the bell rang and everyone was running out of the building yellings horrays and freedom. I'm heading to gather my things from my locker.

"Oh look its the wierd girl!" Someone yelled.

Luckily I learn to ignore people. After I gathered all my things the outside was calling my name. The first thing to greet me as I exited the biulding was a group of really fancy cars parked infront of the school biulding. To my far right my principal was talking to a group of men. Two of them were carrying retro music players. Not wanting to wait another minute I I started to walk away. My principal must've pointed at me because one of the guys was walking toward me. He looked to be in his mid twenties with red hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white hat and a yellow shirt with a red face in the middle of it. As for pant he wore grey and red pants. He was also carrying a boom box.

"Hello pretty lady whats your name?" The stranger asked

"My name is foxinia." I answered with smile on my face.

One of the men must've called his name because he turned away from me not wasting the opportunity I took of running.

 **later**

I arrived at my home in the late afternoon the door had a hole in it so I crawled into the hole and got inside the building.

"Hello foxinia how was your last day of school?" Freddy asked with a gentle smile

"It was okay freddy." I answered returning the smile

"People were making fun of u again?" Freddy questioned

Yeah." I told him

"Just ignore them." He says with a smile

"I will." I said

"Now go and relax." He ordered

With a nod I left. As long as I can remember I've always lived with these animatronics. We allmlive in a abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, and people rarely come out here which we are all glad for. Everyone here treats me like I'm family to them. My room is very small but it has a bed, a desk, and a dresser. Now that I'm a graduate from high school I can now get a job. Right now I'm helping foxy and bonnie paint mangle's room. Mangle is foxy's twin. She was recently repaired by springtrap and myself. So to celebrate we are going to paint her room, but we are going to throw a party. The party is to also for celebrating my birthday. Well since the animatronics can't go out in public I've got to gather the stuff. Right now I'm buying some food and drinks for the party. As I was exiting the store the dude I I met earlier today was outside.

"Hey foxinia" he yelled as he walked toward me.

"Hello sir" I say

"We never finished our conversation." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah sorry I had to go home." I answered

"Well can we talk on the way to your house?" He questioned

"Huh...let me ask asked my father..." I mumbled

After the talk with freddy on the phone he agreed to let my friend come over. As we walk to my home we both wre silent.

"You never told me your name." I stated

"My name is blaster." He said

* * *

Please no flames this is my first fan fic writing. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Help us

When we arrived at the warehouse blaster was confused at where we were.

"So where do you live exactly?" Blaster asked looking around confused.

"Follow me." I ordered.

Blaster did just that when we were inside freddy and his twin golden freddy greeted us. I showed blaster where to put the food andcdrinks, and I showed him around well we all live. When we arrived at my room he floppped on my bed.

"What is going on here?" Blaster asked looking at me.

"What do u mean blaster?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Why do you live in an abandoned warehouse with these animatronics?" Blaster whispered.

When blaster asked this question my mind wondered back to the incident with my parents. The memory came back like it was yesterday. My eyes must've been watering because blaster set his boom box down and walked over to me and wiped my eyes.

"M-my parents were mugged and killed." I stuttered

Blaster was silent so I continued.

"We were walking by this place but someone was following us...My mom hid me in a crate...the next thing I know I hear gunshots..." I said

One of the animatronics must've heard because now foxy walked in and hugged me. Blaster did the same thing and foxy left us alone. We talked for a few hours, but he has to leave now. I told him goodbye and he left, but now I'm helping mangle set up the food and drinks. The party was amazing now I'm 19 years old. Finally after a long day its time for bed after I did my night routine I walked over to my bed. But Someone is in my bed, and it was springtrap's younger brother plushtrap. He was laying next to my plushie of foxy not wanting to wake him I gently pushed him over. The warm bed was warm and inviting, and the darkness was a welcomeing sight as I curled up next to plushtrap and fell asleep.

* * *

"Foxinia wake up!" Someone yelled

I sprang up out of bed to see foxy who had a a scared look in his eyes.

"Whats going on foxy!" I yelled

"The warehouse is on fire!" He yelled

I grabbed plushtrap and followed foxy to where everyone was waiting. The roof was about to cave in and te room was being engulfed in flames.

"Foxinia take pushtrap and run!" Bonnie yelled

"Keep my little brother safe foxinia!" Springtrap yelled.

The roof started to cave in. A support beam fell on the ground and blocked the animatronics from me plushtrap and the only way out. They told m to run and that is what I did. We hid behind an old shippig container. A few minutes later I heard sirens, there was a firetruck and a rescue vehicle showed up. Then I saw something that I would never forget. The firetruck and rescue vehicle...transformed...the firetruck put out the fire. After the fire was extinguish the robots left. There was nothing left of our home but ashes and ruins, me and plushtrap searched everywhere but we couldn't find any trace of our family. But we both know that they couldn't ha ab e survived the fire.

"What are we going to do now foxinia?" Plushtrap asked

"Well first lts go somewhere else." I whispered

With that we left allwe knew behind and plushtrap started to cry silently. After I calmed him down I wandered into a park and settled under a tree, but someone called my name.

Are you the one called foxinia?"

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. If you could check out the poll that would be awesome!


	3. Where will we go

"Yes I am...who is asking?" I said

This guy in his mid twenties was walking toward us. He was carrying a tape recorder and had blue hiar with piar of red sunglasses infront of his eyes. Fearing that he was going to do something to us I never took my eyes off of him. A few minutes later two more people came walking up to me. One of them was blaster, but I didnn't recongize the other guy.

"Foxinia what are you doing here?" Blaster asked.

"We came out here for some air." I lied

"Hello foxinia my name is ratchet, and the man over there is named soundwave." Ratchet explained

They gave me a ride to where they lived wich was really far from the city. Blaster and soundwave sat in the back with me. I was in the middle with plushtrap sleeping in my lap. When we arrived at the place where soundwave and blaster lived and it was huge. Blaster helped me out but when plushtrap woke up and was being carried by soundwave he was scared.

"Foxinia help! Someone has me! Plushie yelled

Plushie was squirming and panicking and someone was laughing at him. Turns out it was the one known as sideswipe and his twin brother sunstreaker. As I walked over to calm plushtrap down I stopped in front of the twins and punched them right in the face. The one named ironhide started to laugh.

"Man you this fem-girl is hilarious." Ironhide says

After a few hours of getting to know everyone blaster led me into a hanger where everyone was waiting.

"Foxinia we are going to to show you something." Blaster said

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"Promise me you won't freak out." He whispered

"I won't." I reassured

With that everyone disappeared into their cars started to shift and before I knew it they were in a form called bi-pedal mode. Everyone was staring at me expecting me to freak out.

"Your not scared of us?" Inferno questioned.

"No I'm not, because I saw two of u transform already." I stated

Everyone stared at us, plushtrap was hiding behind my leg,. My insticts were telling me to protect the little guy.

"How did you see us?" Ratchet questioned.

Before I could answer ratchet question a news broadcast came on their giant tv. The broadcast was about our home burning down

"Sometime this evening for an unknown reason a warehouse outide of the city caught on fire today." The news women informed

Blater looked at us in total shock. Plushtrap and me were listening to every word of this women hopeful that our family somehow survived. But what came next wasn't what we were expecting.

"When fire crews arrived most of the flames were put out. According to one of the firefighters said that nothing could survived in the biulding." The news women said.

"All we found were these broken down animatronics, but they were offline." One of the firefighters says.

Blaster shut the tv off and he looked at me. Everyone was staring b at me probably wanting answers to th questions they have.

"Foxinia why didn't you tell me?" Blaster asked.

He picked me up and made me face him. Plushtrap started to cry, I calmed him down I looked at blaster.

"Because that is where I saw inferno and ratchet transformed." I answered.

Optimu walked forward and blaster placed me in his hand. Plushtrap held onto me as opti us lifted us up to meet his gaze. He was the tallest out of them all.

"Foxinia do you have any living relatives?" Optimus questioned

"No optimus I don't." I whisperd to him

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Please check out the poll on my profile. Thank you!


	4. Home sweet home

"Then where will you go?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know soundwave" I said

"I-is it ok if we stay here tonight?" Plushtrap whispered.

"Of course you can." Optimus reassured

"Thank you so much optimus." I said with a gentle smile.

My eyes started to water again plushie started to squeeze my leg in reassurance. Someone must've noticed because a metal finger touched my face and gently wiped the tears away. I looked up to see that the hand belonged to soundwave. Since the autobots have to clear what is going on with me to some people named lennox and epps, so I'm staying in soundwaves room tonight. Soundwave told me who he was before he joined the autobots. Even after he told me who he once was I wasn't afraid of him.

"Foxinia I'm tired." Plushtrap said

"Then go to sleep lad." I whispered.

Plushtrap snuggled into my lap and he fell asleep. Soundwave was already in bed I think, but before I could look my eyes started to close on me. The lat thing I felt was something being draped around me.

* * *

Soundwave watched the human femme contently as she slipped into recharge. Not wanting her to get cold he wrapped his fingers arounnd here gently and lifted her up. He layed down in his berth and paced her above his spark chamber. When the femme moved in her sleep a smile was taunting his faceplates. Something was bugging him as he layed in his berth. Why does this femme look diffrent than the others he seen on this planet. Especially her optic colors, one is black and the other is red. After a few more minutes he offlined his optics and slipped into recharge.

* * *

When I woke I felt really warm for some reason me and plushtrap were laying on soundwave's chest with his hand covering us. I manage to get out of his grip. When I exited the room the base. It must've been early in the morning because when I walked out of soundwave's room the base was silent, and plushtrap followed clinging to my leg like a little kid. He luckily will be more social today than he was last night.

"Foxinia I miss them" Plushtrap whispered

"I do to plushie" I whispered back.

"Where are we going to live fox?" Plushtrap asked

"You both are staying right here" Someone answered

"W-who said that." I stuttered

Plushtrap climb up so I could carry him in my arms, and I tried my best to not let my instincts take over now. I turned around to see three men and a girl. They walked over to us and stared at us probably mostly at plushtrap or at my eyes.

"I'm sorry for scaring you miss, my name is wiliam lennox but everyone calls me will." He offered me his hand to shake.

When I shook his hands plushtrap dropped to the floor and hid behind my leg.

Next to me are robert epps, samaul witwicky, and mikalea banes." Will introduce

I shook all of there hands and I introduced myself to them.

"Well its nice to meet you all, my name is foxinia and the one hiding behind my leg is named plushtrap." I introduced

All of us talked answering each other questions, when I cf old them what soundwave did they all were surprised.

"Are you sure that was soundwave you were with?" Sam questions

"Yes I'm sure sam" I answered

"That is not like him at all" epps said out loud.

Before I could ask why it was the autobots and the excon walked into the room in their bi-pedal modes. My stomach started growling but I payed no attention to it. Eveyone stared in awe as they saw me with will and the others.

"How can you wake up this early in the morning foxinia?" Blaster asked rubbing his optic

"I use to live with the animatronics who would always wake me up early in the morning" I answered with a smirk

Soundwave walked over to all of us and lowered his servo so I climb up and he lifted me up gently. Everyone was staring at us ba nd optimjsbcame up with an idea.

"Soundwave how about you take foxinia out for today and we'll get her room ready." Optimus offered

Soundwave nodded and plushtrap stayed behind with optimus and the others.

Now I'm walking through the city with soundwave in his holoform walking next to me.


	5. Keep a secret

After like 30 minutes of walking soundwave turned his holoform off and his alt mode was safely in my jacket pocket. I went into a cafe and I grab some food and I ate. When we left the cafe I had a strange feeling someone was following us I turned my head to look behind me and that's when I say him.

"Oh no" I whispered

"Whats wrong foxinia?" Soundwave asked

"Soundwave deactivate your holoform." I whispered

Soundwave was confused but he complied and when his holoform was deactivate I started running. I knew that voice but I couldn't be taken back, then optimus would find out. As I ran the sound of a jet filled my ears. Then something flew at my head and the last thing I heard was the sound of his voice.

* * *

Soundwave couldn't see anything but he knew something wasn't right. He had to get foxinia out of here so he looked around for a new alt mde. Thats when a human mech come over.

"Starscream I got her!" The human yelled.

Is Ithat human still function!" Starscream yelled.

That's when soundwave saw te perfect alt mode for him, and he scanned it. Before starscream or the human mech coud react soundwave transformed into a mercedes Benz sls amg and with foxinia safe inside he sped away and radio the base. When soundwave arrived at the base mikalea and the other humans rushed over to him.

"What the slag happened soundwave!" Will yelled

He just opened his door to reavel foxinia and will got her out and took her to the med bay, and plushtrap went with lennx to make sure she was ok. Optimus walked over to soundwave as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode. Soundwave stared at his leader.

"Soundwave I have a job for you" optimus whispered

"What is it?" Soundwave questioned

"I'm going to make u foxinia's guardian." Optimus said

Soundwave nodded and thats when he saw his charge run into the room. She looked well and healthy and completely.

* * *

Ratchet told me that soundwave got a new alt mode so that we could escape and I wanted to see. Mikalea and the others ran up to me and made sure I was ok. Plushtrap ran into my arms and gave me a tight hug, and thats when I saw soundwave. He look more cute than the last time I saw him in his old alt mode. Plushtrap went with mikalea and the others to finish my room so it was me, soundwave, and optimus inside the command center. That's when optimus informed me that soundwave was becoming my guardian. He also told me that my room was going to take longer than they thought, but I'm ma be to stay in soundwave's room. Me and soundwave were chilling but then we heard lennox yelling and before soundwave could react I sprinted out of the room. When I arrived to the scene the same dude was here in the base. My instincts started taking over again. Thn the male made his last mistake. He tried to attack mikalea then I ran to her.

"Mikalea duck!" I yelled

When she ducked I changed, I turned into my wolf form. Everyone was staring at me as I growled at the male and I was in a protective stance.

"So it is true, your alive" the male said

Now he is changing into his wolf form and then he lunge at me and I attacked. As the fighting continued I heard plushtrap cheering me on, we both got each other wounded pretty good. But I clawed at his side and I bit his neck, as for me I got bitten in my left front leg, and he got my side. Before I could get a chance he clawed me in my chest and then he disappeared. Everyone stared at me as I chnged back into my human form, and then everything went black.

* * *

Rviews are welcomed.


	6. Secrets exposed

**sorry I couldn't update for a long time my internet was down** **but**

 **I'm here now so lets get save them rolling!**

* * *

when I woke up I was laying in a medical berth and I had a lot of different systems hooked up to me. Since no one was there I got up and I got a good look at myself. All of my scarring was showing and my markings were showing. While I was unconscious something came back to me, but I needed to get out of the med bay. When I succeded at that now it was the hard part...finding my way to the command center... after like 15 minutes I finally found the command center. I heard voices coming from inside the room. My curiosity got the bettter of me, and I leaned onto the door to listen better.

"Optimus what are we going to do?" Will asked

"Well maybe she could..." optimus said

I backed away from the door and my eyes started to water, but I knew I shouldn't stay here any longer. Standing up I headed back to the med bay. After I left the note and my locket I turned and I ran through the base until I found an exit then I ran away from the base and everyone I came to know, and the one who helped me.

* * *

Soundwave was standin in the command center discussing what to do about foxinia. Ratchet left to check on her, and plushtrap stayed with sam and mikalea. They all agreed that foxinia will remain her, but ratchet ran in a few moments later with a woried expression covering his faceplates.

"Prime foxinia is gone!" Ratchet yelled.

"What do you mean ratchet!" Mikalea yelled.

"When I walked into the med bay she wasn't in the medical berth, there was a note and a locket on it." Ratchet explained

"What did th note say?" Blaster asked.

"It said to forget about her and to protect plushtrap." Ratchet answered

Without a moment of hesitation soundwave transformed and raced toward the city, and the other autobots followed him. The entire team split off into groups to cover the cities wide area. When they returned to the base no one could find her anywhere. Soundwave began managing the computer system and monitored anything for a chance to find his charge.

* * *

As I finally stopped for some food and stuff I realized I was in Colorado. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I walked to the nearest store and I bought some food. Then I continued walking in a random direction, but my mind was wondering back to what I saw while I was unconscious. It was a memory of when I was little and I was with my pack. My mind then came to the thought of me coming to this planet. My regret as I walked was I never told anyone who I really was. He doesn't remember me but I do have a family member still alive out there. All of them are probably wondering about how I changed into a wolf and more.

"Why me?.." I whispered.

I decided to stop and purchase a hotel room in this place. After I did my nightly routine I just layed on the bed sprawled out, and my mind was wondering still. Mostly I was worried about plushtrap an soundwave. My face turned red at the thought of him, but now that he saw me in my wolf form he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. Then I undid the covers and I crawled under them, ut before I fell asleep I wanted to whispered something.

"Optimus I wish you woukd remember me...father" I whispered.

Then I fell asleep at the thought of my father who is optimus prime.

* * *

Well there you have it. Again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait.

Reviews are welcome


	7. We found her

Hello to all of my viewers I wanted to make up for my absence,

So here is another chapter for you all

* * *

Soundwave couldn't take waiting anymore, it's been a week since his charge went missing. Everyone continued to search the city while he monitor everything from phone calls to money withdrawal. Soundwave finally got a signal from foxinia, but he was surprised at where she has been. Soundwave then called in optimus to show what he has found.

"What is it soundwave?" Optimus asked

"Sir I found foxinia." Soundwave answered.

"Where is she soundwave?" Optimus asked.

"It appears that she is in Poland." Soundwave said

* * *

Optimus stared at the screen in disbelief at what soundwave told him. Then he ordered soundwave to head to Poland and bring her back, soundwave transformed into his alt mode then sped out of the room. Optimus made the way to the command center to tell everyone that she was found. When optimus reached the command center he saw that lennox and the others were also monitoring the records and ratchet was looking over the information he got from the machines that scanned foxinia.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Optimus stated.

"Well what is it optimus?" Plushtrap questioned.

We finally located foxinia. " optimus said

"That's awesome optimus!, where is she?" Mikalea yelled

"She is in Poland." Optimus whispered.

"How in the hell did she get there?" Will questioned.

"That's what we don't know." Optimus answered.

So when are we mobilizing sir?" Ironhide asked.

"I sent soundwave to bring her back." Optimus stated

Everyone noded and returned to the things they were doing and plushtrap had a smile on his face, and he was excited about seeing foxinia again. Hopefully they both will come back safely.

* * *

"That was a good day of work wasn't it foxinia." Allie said and she turned to me

"Yeah it was." I answered.

I'm right now staying with Allie who has blond hair and bright green eyes. She took me in when I showed up here in Poland unannounced, and her job a dancer pays a lot. We are on our way back to her ouse to get something to eat and get some rest. When we finally arrived at her house we were greeted by her two Siberian huskies. She started makin dinner and I wondered up to the roof and I looked up at the stars, my mind kept womdering back to the question I have. My bigest question is if plushie and soundwave were okay. I blushed when I thought of soundwave since he was there for me.

"Foxinia dinner is ready!" Allie called up to the roof.

"Coming Allie!" I called back.

I climbed back down to meet Allie for dinner, and after we ate dinner we both headed to bed. But I was to worried about my famkly and friends to sleep, so I was wondering that now they saw my wolf form will they accept me as a person still. My eyes started to water again but I began to cry silently since I miss them, especially soundwave. As I cried I thought I heard a car engine sound coming from outside. I got up silently and I walked to the window and when I picked out I smiled and I began to cry tears of joy, it was soundwave waiting out there, I then made a plan to talk to him before Allie woke up. Crawlig forward I slipped under my bed coveres and I fell asleep with the thoughts of soundwave, and seeing plushtrap and my friends again.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.


	8. Finally

**yes people I'm alive! I'm sorry this took me so long to get to, my internet was down again**

 **Anyway onward with save them!**

* * *

It was approximately five o'clock in the morning when soundwave onlined his systems. He recharged in his alt-mode after he found out where his charge was hiding. Now his orders were to get her back to the base as fast as possible. The sound of a door closing made him become alert. He felt a hand being placed onto his door handle.

"Soundwave it's me." Foxinia whispered with a smile on her face.

Soundwave without hesitation unlock his door for foxinia, she entered without a second thought. The door shut behind her then his seatbelt wrapped around her to give her a make shift hug. Foxinia squeezed the wheel in reassurance.

"Everyone is worried about you foxinia." Soundwave whispered as his voice filtered through the radio.

"Really?" Foxinia asked with a small smie on her face.

"Yes they are." Soundwave reassured

Foxinia eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and the other was emerald green. Soundwa after e set a transmission to the others that he found foxinia and he would be bring her home soon.

"T-They still care?" Foxinia asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes they do foxinia." Soundwave whispered and his seatbelt tight en around her in reassurance.

With hearing that foxinia started crying tears of joy. Soundwave's holoform materialized in the passenger seat and he hugged foxinia. After a few minutes she stopped crying. They stayed like that for a long time until her friend Allie yelled for her.

"Foxinia where are you?" Allie yelled from he front door.

* * *

I felt so safe and warm in soundwave's holoforms arms. Then my friend called for me, I internally sighed and I got out of soundwaves alt mode. I walked over to the door and she pulled me into the house

"Who's car is that waiting outside foxinia?" Allie asked with a smirk

"I-Its a friend of mine" I said in a nervous tone.

"Is it your boyfriends?" She questioned her smirk remaining.

"What no!" I yelled blushing madly.

"You say one thing but your face says another." Allie stated

"Ok, I might have a crush on him..." I said as I try to hide my blush.

* * *

Its been 10 minutes and soundwave was being paranoid. He jusg got word from prime saying that decepticons were closing in on him and foxinia, but foxina came out and he threw his door open for her. Foxinia got into the driver seat abd she shut he door. As soundwave drove away from the house foxinia waved her polish friend bye.

"Soundwave I thank you." Foxinia said with a smile

"For what foxinia?" Soundwave asked as he turned to exit the city.

"For caring about me and coming to get me." Foxinia whispered

"It was nothing, it was all in a days work." Soundwave said with reassurance in his voice.

By the time they arrived at a city in spain, foxinia was falling asleep in he driver seat. So soundwave stopped at a hotel, when he parked in the far corner of the biulding his holoform materialized.

"Soundwave what are you doing?" Foxinia asked.

"I'm accompany you for tonight." Soundwave answered with a smirk.

She turned away from him, but soundwave knew she was blushing.

Soundwave got out first and he helped foxinia out of his alt mode. Then they walked into the biulding, both of them were greeted by a young women at the front desk.

"Hola, como puedo ayudarte?" The women asked with a smile. (Translation: hello how may I help you)

Soundwave stared at her unable to understand what we she jut said, but foxina stepped forward to the counter.

"Nos gustaría una habitación, por favor." Foxinia said returning the smile. (Translation: we would like a room please.)

After the lady gave her the key foxinia grabbed soundwave's hand and she walk away from the desk.

"Tenga una buena noche" the women said. (Translation: have a good night)

"Gracias, a ti también." Foxinia said back with a smile. ( Translation: thank you, you too.)

When they got into the room soundwave plopped onto the first bed and layed there. Foxinia undid her covers and she fell asleep instantly, soundwave walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you in the morning." Soundwave whispered as he walked back to his bed.

* * *

Reviews are welcome.

I use google translation so sorry if I got that wrong. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Nightmare

**hello all of my readers and followers, I have news. Its almost summertime, so I'll be able to update more frequently.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soundwave didn't know what time it was but he knew it was the middle of the night. He awoke to the sound of someone crying, wave looked over toward the other berth to see Foxinia. Foxinia was rolling around in her berth, and she was crying for an unknown reason. Soundwave undid the covers over his holoform body and walked over to Foxinia.

"No." Foxinia whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Foxinia?" Soundwave whispered as he rested his hand on Foxinia's shoulder.

Next thing wave knew Foxinia sat up screaming and tears are still streaming down her face. She was looking around the room, soundwave put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Foxinia looked at soundwave, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, soundwave wrapped his arms around Foxinia. After a few minutes she stopped crying and soundwave pulled away, her eyes were normal.

"Foxinia what's wrong?" Soundwave asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I-It was just a nightmare." Foxinia whispered with a frown on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soundwave questioned.

"No I'll be okay." She whispered.

With that soundwave layed Foxinia back down and cover her with the blankets. Then he returned to his berth, now he's trying to recharge again.

* * *

Plushtrap couldn't sleep, he was staying at sam's house, plushie sat up and looked cw t the clock. It read 2:30 in the morning. Afer another few minutes of laying on the couch, plushie got up and he jumped down with his feet silently hiting the ground. Plushtrap snuck into the kitchen and he climbed onto the counter, and he looked out th window at the stars.

"I miss you Foxinia." Plushie whispered as he held the locket in his tiny hands.

I also miss our family." Plushtrap whispered.

Plushtrap continue to stare out the window not noticing that someone was watching him.

* * *

Mikaela Watch plushtrap from the entrance ofthe kitchen, she had a ad look on her face.

"He always seemed happy." Mikaela thought.

Her thoughts were broken by a small yelp, she loooked up to see plushtrap staring right back at her. They stared at eachother for a few minutes until plushtrap climbed down from the window.

"You miss Foxinia and your family don't you." Mikaela siad in a whisper.

Plushtrap nodded as he walk across the table toward Mikaela, as for Mikaela she pulled plushie into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mikaela asked as she walked over to the couch. Plushtrap remianed silent, when Mikaela sat down and look down at him. Mikaela smiled when she saw that plushtrap fell asleep in her arms, instead of setting him back onto the couch she walked into the bedroom. Mikaela layed on the bed with her back facing sam. Then she let go of plushtrap who snuggled into her side. After a few more minutes Mikaela falls asleep.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how many times I tried. So I sat up and I looked over at soundwave. He was sleeping peacefully, so I got up carefully trying not to make any noise. Then I wondered to the window to look out at the city. Foxinia continue looking out the window lost in her thoughts, she failed to acknowledge that Soundwave was watching her.

* * *

Soundwave stared at his charge as she stared out the window thinking. He got up and he walked over to Foxinia, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him, he then picked her up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing soundwave." Foxinia stuttered

"Your going to get some rest." Soundwave answered as he set Foxinia on his bed.

She started blushing when soundwave layed on the otherside ofvthe berth, but she started becoming sleepy. Soundwave plced an arm around her, and se fell asleep after that. A few minutes later soundwave fell asleep holding Foxinia in his arms.

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


	10. dreams

**here is another chapter.**

 **But anyways enjoy!**

* * *

As usual in the morning I'm always the first one up. However when I woke up to Soundwave holding me in his arms my face turned instantly red, but I'm not complaining or anything. I manage to get out of his grasp and I walked over to the window and I looked out at the city. The streets were filled with humans this morning, when I laid with Soundwave last night my nightmare was replaced with a good dream. in my dream i say the animatronics in heaven with my pack, they were happy. Springtrap told me that he was proud of me, everyone said the same thing. As i began to woke up to wake up, Freddy and everyone took turns hugging me. then i woke up laying in Soundwave's arms. Soundwave woke up a few minutes later.

"good morning Soundwave."I said with a smile.

"Morning Foxinia." Soundwave said as he sat up.

After I change into new clean clothes and ate, me and wave hopped onto a boat and started to head to the United states. Halfway through the trip I fell asleep in wave's alt-mode again. my dreams were about Soundwave and my family.

* * *

Soundwave radioed the base saying that both him and Foxinia were on almost therer. He heard a small hooray in the background, Soundwave realized it was Plushtrap. Optimus also informed him that there was going to be a party for Foxinia, Soundwave was really confused at what he heard. Then Optimus explained that Plushtrap told everyone that they should throw a party for her. So there having a party, and Soundwave had to keep Foxinia away from the base. Wave looked over at Foxinia, she was laying in the driver seat sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Soundwave wanted to confess his feelings to Foxinia and claim her as his, but wave won't rush anything. He doesn't want to jeopardize the relationship him and Foxinia.

"sleep well Foxinia, I'll wake you when we land." Soundwave whispered as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Plushtrap was in a good mood today, Foxinia was coming home. Bumblebee drove Mikaela, Sam and himself here.

"what kind of sweets does Foxinia like?" Mikaela asked turning to Plushtrap.

"she likes chocolate." Plushtrap answered with a smile on his face.

Everyone at the base was getting everything ready for the party, so Plushtrap and Mikaela went to get the food, and Plushtrap would never admit it, but he never had anything other than pizza. Ironhide gave them a lift to the store, Mikaela made Plushtrap stay in Ironhide's alt-mode. When Mikaela left, Plushtrao recalled the dream that he had. Plushtrap saw his brother and his family, they looked happy. in the dream they were with Maya's pack, and Plushie started to cry in the dream, he yelled he misses them and other stuff. Then he started to wake up, Springtrap walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you little brother." Springtrap said to his brother.

"I'll miss you too." Plushtrap said to his brother as Springtrap faded.

When he woke up however, He was laying in Mikaela's arms, Mikaela came back 20 minutes later with a bunch of food. Now they're heading back to the base to get everything ready.

* * *

"Foxinia wake up." Soundwave whispered into my ear.

I open one eye and I looked at him, i was upset that I was awaken but seeing Wave's handsome face made me feel better.

"What is it Soundwave?" I asked while i rubbed my eyes.

"Were in the US now." Soundwave said with a smile on his face.

His holoform disappeared and I took hold of the wheel to fool people so they don't get suspicious, and when we got the boat we drove through New jersey, i thought of Plushtrap.

"I'm almost home Plushie." i thought with a smile on my face.


	11. Reunited

**here is another chapter for my beautiful readers.**

* * *

Plushtrap was really happy, 20 more minutes he would see Foxinia, and he couldn't sit still to save his life. The party was all set, and for he autobots they brought out something called high grade energon. Optimus explained to him that high grade is equivalent to human alcohol, and he's right now helping Mikaela buy the alcohol for will and the others.

"Does Foxinia even drink alcohol?" Mikaela asked out loud.

"No she doesn't." Plushtrap answered grabing a case of beer.

"Well she's only 19 right?" Mikaela said putting the case in the cart.

"Correct." Plushtrap stated.

After10 minutes Mikaela bought the alcohol, and they climbed into bumblebee's alt-mode and he drove toward the base. Plushtrap was bouncing in the passenger seat.

As he help set up the party he kept chanting "onēsan is coming home", and everyone was confused at to what it means.

"Plushtrap what does onēsan mean?" Sam asked as he was putting the alcohol on the table.

"It mean big sister in Japanese." Plushtrap stated with a smile

Everyone was staring at him so he explained that Foxinia wasn't really his sister, but he consider her family and her big sister. Then will ran in and told all of hem to get in place, Soundwave is bringing Foxinia in.

* * *

Soundwave was carrying me in his sevo as we walk ino the command center, it was dark and quiet. Then a few seconds later the lights came on and everyone was standing around saying welcome home Foxinia. Soundwave set me down so I could see sam and everyone. Plushtrap ran up to me and I bent down and scooped him up in my arms.

"Onēsan!" Plushtrap yelled

"Otouto!" I yelled as we hugged eachother. (Translation : little brother! )

After I explained what otouto ment, the party was underway, out of the corner of my eyes I saw my father sitting there with a smile on his faceplates. I wish Optimus would remember me since I'm his only chld, but I can't say anything unless he remembers me. But I'm not going to let this stop me from having a good time so I went over and I began taking to will and the others.

"He really did that?" Mikaela asked with a sly smkle on her face.

"Yes." I stated blushing.

All the autobots, excon, and humans were having fun, until lennox runs in with a frown on his face.

"Foxinia, Plushtrap hide!" Lennox yelled as he walked over to us.

Plushtrap wasgrabbing my leg and hiding behind it, but I did as I was told and I hid behind one of the lrge chairs inside the command center.

"Lennox what's going on?" I questioned holding Plushtrap in my arms.

"Galloway is here." Lennox stated with a frown.

So I heeded Lennox's advice and remained hidden, hopefully Galloway doesn't notice me.

* * *

Galloway walked into he room with two armed men following him, and Soundwave ws looking over at Foxinia's hiding place.

"Director Galloway what brings you here?" Blaster asked with a frown on his faceplates.

"I received word that you took in a civilian without our concent." He stated si th a frown on his face

With a wave of his hand the armed soldiers began searching the room, trying to find Foxinia and Plushtrap, and Soundwave instantly tensed up.

"Is this really necessary sir?" Lennox asked and he to tensed up.

"Yes, this person needs to pay the consequences." Galloway stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

Soundwave was hoping that somehow the humans won't find Foxinia and Galloway can leave them alone, but they found her.

"I found the civilian sir!" One of the gaurds yelled pointing hs gun at Foxinia.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed**.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you will have to wait and see what happens.**


	12. Separated

**here is another chapter for my beautiful readers and reviewers**

 **Warning: this chapter is slightly longer than the others.**

* * *

The gaurd began to Foxinia and Plushtrap out of ther hiding place toward Galloway, Soundwave balled his servos into fists as he saw the gaurd aim his gun at Foxinia's back. Soudwave knew that he couldn't fight against Gallowy, so he had to watch Foxinia walk toward him.

"Miss you were going to face severe consequences, but I will look over them if you do one thing for me." Gallowy stated

"What is it?" Foxinia asked holding the shaking Plushtrap in her arms.

"First you must find somewhere else to live, and you ust forget you ever met the autobots and the excon." Galloway instructed with a smirk on his face.

Whe he said the second part of his instruction, Soundwave's spark just stop for a second.

* * *

My heart completly stopped after I heard those instructions, but I can't refuse these instructios since i don't want to know what the consequences were. So put on my brave face and I agreed to his orders. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing for us to do, but before I left I placed an evelope on Optimus's desk. Then I waved to them and i started crying as I walked out of the building.

"Where are we gong to live now Foxinia?" Plushtrap whispered and wiped my face.

"I don't know Plushie." I whispered to him.

It started raining as I walked along the empty street, and i wrapped Plushtrap in my Jacket. Hopefullt I'll be able to find a place to rest

* * *

Optimus became sad when he watch Foxinia leave, for some reason she looked familiar but Optimus couldn't put his digit on it. Then he noticed the envelope sitting on his desk. Optimus's holoform materialized and he grabbed the envelope.

"What's in here?" Optimus questioned out loud as he opened the envelope.

When the envelope was opened pictures fell out of theenvelopeand they were pictures of Optimus with Foxinia, that's when something inside Otimus's processer clicked, Foxinia was his long lost daughter he's been looking for. Not wasting anther moment Optimus's holoform materalized and he stood up and went off to find Soundwave.

* * *

Soundwave was sitting in the communication room looking at the screen, he still couldn't believe his charge was gone, an ache started forming inside his spark. Not even amoment laterOptius ran into the rooom with a worried look on his faceplates.

"Soundwave have you located Foxinia yet?" Optimus questioned with the worried look remaining.

"Not yet sir." Soundwave said turning toard the screen.

"Well please hurry, it's storming outside and no one knows where she went." Optimus stated with a frown.

That gave Soundwave the motivation to continue looking for his charge, in the back of his processer, he was hoping Foxinia was not waking around in the storm.

* * *

Plushtp was begining to worry about Foxinia, it was pouring down rain and she's not wearing her jacket.

"Foxinia let's wait somewhere dry ntil the storm clears." Plushtrap suggested.

"No I'll be fine Plushie." Foxinia said smiling down at him.

But as she walked farther, he relized that Foxinia was becoming sick, after a fèw minutes however Foxinia collapsed to the ground. When Plushtrap got out of the jacket and looked at Foxinia was soaked and was breathing really heavy. Luckily Foxina had a cell phone, Plushtrap reached over and grabbed it. Then he put the jacket on Foxinia, just as he was abot to call someone, Ironhide showed up.

"Ironhide help us." Plushtrap said trying to lift the Foxinia off the ground.

* * *

Everyone was ordered to find Foxinia and Plushtrap, but Ironhide didn't expect to find them like this. Not waiting another minute, his holoform materialized right beside Foxinia. Very carefully Ironhide picked up Foxinia and walked toward his alt-mode. She was completely soaked and sick, but he saw that Plushtrap was fine. When Foxinia was safely in the back seats, Plushtrap climbed in and sat in the front seat. Hide smiled and his holoform disappeared, as he drove back to the base he realized tha Plushtrap fell asleep in the seat. Ironhide sent a transmission to the base saying that he had Foxinia. All three of them got to the base an hour later, and ratchet was standing there waiting, Ironhide transformed to where Plushtrap and Foxinia were reting safely in his servo. Ratchet took Foxinia to the med bay, Hide gave the sleeping Plushtrap to Mikaela.

* * *

Soundwave ran into the med bay to see his charge laying on the human medical berth with Ratchet standing next to it. He looked suprised, as if unicron was in the room. Soundwave grabbed his shoulder ansd was about to ask what was wrong, then he got a look at Foxinia. On her back she had angel wing on one side of her back, and on the other side there was an devil wing on her back. Both him and Ratchet stared at her. She woke up a few minutes laer to everyone being in the med bay, staring at her.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Realization

**here is another chapter for everyone out there, enjoy!**

* * *

I just woke up to see everyone staring at me, it took me a moment to remember what happend. Then I realized that Plushtrap wasn't by my side, panic surge through me, but when I saw my markings and wings I started to cry. Plushtrap climbed onto the bed and wiped my eyes and hugged me, and will walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. After I explained that what everyone is seeing was real and apart of my being, epps asked what everyone else was thinking.

"What are you then?" Epps quetioned.

"I'm the last of my kind." I whispered with tears coming down my face.

"What is your kind called?" Blaster asked who was standing next to Soundwave.

"I'm a dangle." I stated

"My parents were normal humans, they never knew the real me." I whispered looking at everyone.

"But then you know who killed them." Blaster said with a sad look on his faceplates.

"It was one of my enemies." I said as more tears ran down my face.

The rest of the time was spent explaining my story, and the concept of my markings.

"Please keep my little brother safe." I whispered.

* * *

Soundwave couldn't wrap his proceser around what he just what he learned about Foxinia, but no matter who she is or what she is, he cares about her. Foxinia then handed the sleeping Plushtrap to Mikaela, then she got up.

"Mikaela please watch over and keep my brother safe." Foxinia whispered with tears in her eye.

"Why?" Mikaela asked looking down at Plushtrap.

"Because now tht you all know, I must leave. " Foxinia whispered

"Onēsan please stay with me. " Plushtrap said with tears streaming down his face.

"But." Foxinia said before she was interrupted by Soundwave

"Foxinia if you think we hate you now, we don't. " Soundwave stated.

Everyone nodded they're heads in agreement, Mikaela set Plushtrap down and he ran up to Foxinia, he hugged her leg. She smiled at Plushtrap and picked him up, then sh looked up at everyone.

"Thank you all so muh." Foxinia whispered with Pluhtrap in her arms.

"Foxinia I would like to see you in my office for a minute." Optimus stated lowering his servo to the ground.

She nodded, Plushtrap ran off toward Mikaela and sam, and Foxinia climbed into Optimus's waiting sevo. Foxinia waved bye to Soundwave and the prime left the room.

* * *

Optimus was really nervous about telling Foxinia he remembered her, his spark was racing.

"Optimus did I do something wrong?" Foxinia asked turning to meet his optics

Optimus told everyone else about Foxinia being his daughter, and all of them were suprised at that, then Ironhide stepped in explaining why Foxinia looked diffrent than him and the others. After 10 minutes Lennox and the others accepted that realization.

"No you didn't Foxinia." Optimus reassured rubbing her back with his digit.

"Foxinia do you remember anything from when you were little?" Optimus asked meeting her gaze.

In that moment Foxinia smiled and began to cry.

"F-Father you remember me." Foxinia whispered with tears of joy falling down her face.

"Yes my child, I remember." Optimus whispered with a smile on his faceplates.

As they walked through the halls Blaster came running up to them.

"Optimus you need to see this." Blaster stated.

Without a moment to lose, Optimus followed Blaster toward the med bay, but when they got there Optimus was shocked with what he was seeing. In front of the humans were three wolves with the same wings as Foxinia. Foxinia climbed down ffrom Optimus's servo and stood next to Mikaela., and she stred at the three wolves.

"Anthony, Fernando, Antonio is that you?" Foxinia whispered

* * *

 **reviews are welcomed!**


	14. Past to present

**here is another chapter for everyone!**

 **The ages will be refering to dog/cybertronian/human for future chapters, and dogs years will not be accurate.**

 **Warning: violence**

 **The italics represents flashbacks**

* * *

Soundwave observed the three wolves that stood in front of him, Foxinia ran up to them and she hug the biggest wolf and she was crying. All three of the wolves had the same wings as her, but they were solid white or black.

"I missed you all." Foxinia whispered with tears runing down her face.

"Who are they Foxinia?" Bumblebee asked through the radio.

She then wiped her face and she showed her markings and wings.

"These three wolves are my alphas, Fernando, Anthony, and Antonio." Foxinia said as she buried her face into Fernando's chest.

"Hello everyone, we thank you so much for taking Foxinia ." Fernando said as Foxinja cried into his chest.

"I missed you three so much." Foxinia whispered.

"Can you tell us what happened to your pack?" Soundwave asked with a worried look on his faceplates.

Foxinia and the wolves started talking to each other in a strange language, but after a few minutes all four of them nodded and turn to everyone.

"Well tell you from the beginning." Antonio stated.

"It started when Foxinia was 5 days old." Antonio whispered.

* * *

 _"The enemy are almost here sir!" One of the dangles said._

 _"Get the men prepared for battle!" Antonio yelled then turned to his brothers._

 _"Their coming for Foxinia." Anthony said with a frown._

 _"They will surely kill her." Fernando said looking down at the ground._

 _"Then we'll hide her somewhere, and fight." Antonio said with a serious look on his face._

 _Just as they were discussing the plan, another dangle ran into the den carrying Foxinia. Fernando took her and hid her in the farthest corner._

 _"Fernando what's happening?" Foxinia asked with confusion written on her face._

 _"Foxinia listen to me, no matter what do not come out of this den." Fernando instructed._

 _Foxinia nodded then he walked out of the den, and then the battle began._

* * *

"But what happened to onēsan?" Plushtrap asked from behind Mikaela's leg.

"Plushtrap it was horrible." I said shaking my head.

* * *

 _the screams of pain and asking for help filtered through the entire den, and the youngest dangle pup crawled forward to peek through the entrance. The pup saw her packmates being shot at, ripped apart, split in half, and so much more. When the battle ended the enemies began raiding they're territory, and the young black and white pup kept quiet, and they were about to enter but their leader yelled to fall back. She walked out onto the bloody battlefield and one of her alphas laying on the ground dead in a pool on they're own blood._

 _"Fernando?" Foxinia asked tugging on his ear._

 _"Please don't leave me." Foxinia whispered with tears streaming down her face._

 _Then when she realized that her pack wasn't coming back, the youngest pup began to cry, and when she was done cryig, she got up and left to return to her home._

* * *

After we explained our story, lazerbeak informed us that there was a battle outside the city, not wasting a second, the autobots transformed. My alphas disappeared wishing me luck.

"Be careful onēsan." Plushtrap said as he hugged me.

With a nod I climbed into Soundwave's alt-mode and we sped off to join the others, and I could tell that wave was worried about me.

"Foxinia can I ask you a question?" Soundwave asked

"Sure Soundwave what is it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Your alphas said all dangles are sane, with what you say..." Soundwave said

"Yes?" I asked with the smile smile still on my face.

"Are you sane or insane?" Soundwave whispered.

Before I coud answer there was a bright lightand then e everything went black.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	15. Battle scars

**here is another chapter for everyone!**

 **Warning: violence and something else.**

* * *

When Soundwave onlined his optics he somehow manage to transform into his root mode, but he didn't see Foxinia anywhere. However a familiar voice filled his audio receptors.

"Take it easy Soundwave I'm almost finished." Ratchet said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Foxinia where is she?" Soundwave asked looking around the enviroment.

"We arived to late, they got her Soundwave I'm sorry." Ratchet whispered backing away.

Soundwave's processor began thinking what the decepticons could be doing to her, not wasting another minute Soundwave transformed and sped off to find her.

"Soundwave wait!" Ratchet yelled

"Not until Foxinia is safe in my arms." Soundwave thought.

* * *

"You only have one chance bitch, where are they hiding." The male said digging his claws into my arms

The male dug his claws deeper into my arms, but I stayed silent. He left a few minutes later with no success, but I was wonded with claw markings in my arms, and my left leg.

"Someone help me." I whispered.

I couldn't tell how long it's been since I was brought here, but the decepticons and my enemies really wanted my info on the autobots. The enemies stripped me of my weapons. I started thinking of Soundwave, and my mind kept goig back to the words I should have told him sooner.

"Ich liebe dich Soundwave." I thought. (Translation: I love you soundwave)

Then I heard explosion going off, and I knew this was my only chance, so i waited. When the next gaurd came I punch him in the face, but I turned into my wolf form and I went for his neck, I ended up breaking it. I took his dual wielding pistols and I took off running down the hall.

"Where is she Megatron!" Soundwave yelled.

As I rounded the corner, Soundwave was thrown across the room and he was being surrounded by cons. My dad showed up with the autobots a few minutes later. They began shooting at the cons, but they kept coming, a few minutes after that my enemies started filing in. That's when I took the pistols and I unloaded rounds on them. Everything was going well, until one of them shot me in my arm, I yelp in pain, luckily I have the power to heal myself.

"Everyone retreat!" Megatron yelled as he was fired upon by my father.

"Not without our prisoner." Starscream sneered reaching for me.

But Soundwave crawled forward and tried to grab me, instead the sic of the cons got me, his digits wrapped around me.

"No, leave her alone." Soundwave whispered reaching out to me.

Starscream looked toMegatron, with a nod Starscream took his gun out and started to shoot Soundwave. My eyes widen as I tried escaping Starscream's grip.

* * *

Soundwave knew deep in his spark that he was going to die, his entire life flashed before his optics. Then he heard Starscream scream in pain, and Foxinia was flying in the air above him.

"You bitch!" Starscream yelled holding his bleeding servo.

" decepticons retreat." Megatron yelled covering the right of his faceplates.

They ran off with the other decepticons exiting after them, and I felt something on his chassis. He loked to see Foxinia crying and looking at him.

"Your going to be ok Soundwave." Foxinia whispered.

"Foxinia please be strong for me, and protect Plushtrap." Soundwave whispered stroking Foxinia's back wth his digit.

She crawled forward and whipered into his audio receptors as his spark was slowly being extinguished

"I love you Soundwave." Foxinia whispered and she placed a gentle kiss on his lip components.

"We will do everything we can to save him." Ratchet whispered as he picked Soundwave up.

No one saw but Soundwave spark was glowing brighter as Ratchet carried him back to the base.

"I love you too Foxinia." Soundwave thought.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Sorry for the feels throughput this chapter.**


	16. Confession

**here is another chapter everyone!**

* * *

There was an annoying beep going off in Soundwave's audio receptors and someone or something was laying on his chassis. He onlined his optics and look around, and he realized that he didn't join the well of Allsparks, but rather the med bay back at the base. Soundwave look at his chassis to see his charge and Plushtrap sleeping. Then what Foxinia said popped back into his processor, he touch his lip components where she kised him.

"Soundwave." Foxinia whispered with a smile.

Soundwave smiled at his charge, Ratchet walked into the room a few minutes later. As Ratche finished the final repairs on Soundwave, Soundwave stared at Foxinia.

"She never left your side." Ratchet whispered looking at Foxinia then to Soundwave.

"She did?" Soundwave asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, she only left your side to get food and water." Ratchet said continue his repairs.

After Soundwave was fully repaired, he carried Foxinia and Plushtrap to his quarters, then Foxinia started to wake up. Soundwave changed his course to head for the command center. When he spotted Mikaela he transformed and activated his holoform, and he walk toward her carrying Plushtrap in his arms.

"Hello Soundwave what can I do for you?" Mikaela asked looking at him.

"Can you watch Plushtrap for me?" Soundwave whispered handing the sleeping Plushtrap to Mikaela.

"Yes I can and I will." Mikaela siad taking the sleeping Plushtrap.

"Are You going to confess to Foxinia?" Mikaela asked smirking.

Soundwave faceplates were heating up, he only nodded silently. Mikaela explained to him what Foxinia liked about him, because she stayed at Mikaela's once before. With a thank you from him, Soundwave transformed and drove off. His holoform materialized in the driver seat and Foxinia was in the passenger seat. When she woke up she stretched and she turned to Soundwave with a smile on her face.

"Soundwave your okay." She whispered hugging his arm.

"Yes I am, Foxinia I need to tell you something." Soundwave whispered as he came to a stop at a cliff looking out over the ocean.

Foxinia stepped out of Soundwave so he can transform into his bi-pedal mode, then he gently lifted Foxinia up to meet his optics which were hidden under his visor.

"Foxinia remember when you told me you love me?" Soundwave questioned looking at his charge.

She started blushing, she did nod, Soundwave then brought her to where their lips were a few inches away from each other.

"I feel the same way." Soundwave whispered then he kissed Foxinia gently.

* * *

It caught me off gaurd at first, but I kissed him back and I held his faceplates in my hands. W are now looking up at the Stars, I'm layig on Soundwave's chassis.

"Soundwave how long have you felt this way toward me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ever since I first saw you." He whispered.

"Really?" I questioned looking at thd sky.

"Yes" Soundwave answered rubbing my back with his digit.

"Would you love me even if I was insane?" I asked crawling forward and staring into his optics.

"It doesn't matter if you, I love you no matter what." He stated.

"Soundwave..." I whispered as he sat up.

He pulled me into another kiss with I returned we then went to get dinner, we returned to the base 30 minutes later. As Soundwave transformed into his bi-pedal mode, I sat safely in his servo. Then we explained to everyone tht we were officially dating, all of them cheered and said congrats to us. Then we went to recharge peacefully in Soundwave's quarter with Plushtrap.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	17. First time

**hey sorry it took me forever to update but a lot of personal stuff is going on, but anyway here is another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warning: slightly longer chapter, a surprise in it and sexaul theme later in the chapter.**

* * *

"onēsan the room is finally finished." Plushtrap said as he walked over to the group of humans covered in paint.

"Cool I'll come and see it in a minute." I said with a smile on my face.

It's been over a week since Soundwave and myself got together, epps and the others kept asking me questions, so I'm answering them the best I can. Mikaela had a slyly smirk on her face when she asked the next question.

"So is he good in the berth?" Mikaela asked with a smirk on her face.

My face turned foxy red when she asked that question, but I can't hide it from her, the men left to ask Optimus questions. With a deep breathe I told her.

"Mikaela I actaully still have my virginity." I whispered trying to hide my blushing face.

"Really?" Mikaela questioned

"Yes" I stated.

"Don't worry Soundwave will fix that." Mikaela siad in a whisper.

My face turned crimson red when she said that, Plushtrap ran over and he grab my hand and started dragging me toward my new room. we passed the med bay, dad's office and here is the good part, its right next to Soundwaves room. when I walked in my eyes widen when I say my room, the walls were baby blue and rose red, and there was a desk and a dresser in the corner and my bed was up against the wall.

"do you like it Foxinia?" Soundwave asked

"yes babe I do." I said smiling up at him.

Plushtrap must've left because wave lifted me up to his face and he gave me a gentle kiss which I gladly returned. we pulled away from each other after a few moments, then my father walked in.

"well how does it look Foxinia?" Optimus asked looking at her.

"its really nice dad, thank you." I said smiling at him.

* * *

Soundwave wants to frag Foxinia, he really wants to, thanks to Mikaela she will watch Plushtrap tonight while he tries to claim Foxinia. he was hoping she was ready for this. Wave then felt two lips on his neck cables, he loked down to see Foxinia kissing his neck.

'this is going to be a long day.' Soundwave thought.

"Soundwave are you ok?" Foxinia asked with a smile on her face.

"yes I'm fine." Wave said

the day dragged on for a long time and Wave was not doing well, he processor kept coming up with images of Foxinia begging him, moaning his name, primus thinking of that is getting him aroused.

"Soundwave!" Mikaela yelled

"yes Mikaela what is it?" Soundwave asked looking down at her.

"you got to see this." she stated.

Wave followed her through the base, he was getting lost in his thoughts about Foxinia, and when Mikaela stop in front of a door, Soundwave had his holoform Materialized, then she refer for him to take a peek, what he saw made his spike become hard. It was Foxinia pole dancing and she wasn't paying attention. Now dirty thoughts rushed through his mind of Foxinia, and then he left to go for a drive.

'Damn she was sexy.' Soundwave thought?

* * *

 **Later that night**

After a long day of practice I went to my room and took a shower, Mikaela took Plushtrap for the night. After the shower I wrap a towel around my body and I layed on my bed, after a few moments I sat up and went to put on a shirt and panties.

While she was waiting for Soundwave, Foxinia let her wolf ears and tail show, she looked at her plushie of foxy that she saved from the fire. Then a knock on the door interupted her thought.

"I'm coming" I said with a smile.

When I opened the door, Soundwave's holoform was standing there with a smile on his face, then he pulled me into a kiss, which I gladly returned. Wave picked me up without breaking our kiss and carried me into the room and closed the door behind us, and as he carried me toward the berth, he slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in and he began exploring my mouth. My body was starting to heat up, our tongues met in a passionate kiss, wae then reached up and groped me, a moan escaped my mouth but was muffled by his. Soundwave let go of one of my breasts and reached down and rub me and pulled away from me. Another moan escaped my mouth as Sou dwave did these things to me.

"I like the noises your making. Soundwave whispered wih a smirk.

* * *

Soundwave continue to stimulate his girlfriend, her tail found the way to his pants and started pulling it down, this caused soundwave to smirk and continue the stimulation and be leaned forward to suck her neck, he pulled her panties down then pulled away to examine her valve. Foxinia was blushing madlly and he smiled when he saw that she was wet enough to take him in easy. More moans escaped her as he circle a finger teasingly around her valve entreance.

"Am I your first?" Soundwave asked easing two finger into her

She nodded and moaned like a whore, soundwave began thrustkng his fingers in and out of her and stretching her.

"I'm honored Foxinia, don't worry everything will be okay." Soundwave whispered as he slid his underwear off.

He positioned himself and rubbed his spike against her entrance, Foxinia moaned loudly ad Soundwave slid in slowly, the wet heat surrounding him almost made him lost it, as for his girlfriend she let out a half moan half sob.

"Wave I-it hurts." She whispered as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Give it time my love" Soundwave whispered in reassurance

They waited for a fewkminutes then soundwave started to thrus at a slow pace, and Foxinia was now moaning her head off and wrapped her le egg s around his waist to meet his thrusts.

"Faster! Harder!" She pleaded and moaned

Soundwave complied and thrusted faster and harder in and out of Foxinia. Moans and the calling of eachothers names filled the room.

"Wave I'm so close." Foxinia whispered moaning like a slut

"Me too sweetspark, lets do tis together." Soundwave whispered

With a few final thrusts the both reached their climax, and they collapsed on top of the berth and began to fall asleep.

"I love you Soundwave." Foxinia whispered falling asleep

"I love you too Foxinia." Wave whspered fallin nt asleep as well.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy that.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	18. What happens now

**i'm back after a long time and here are some things i feel i should address.**

 **1\. i wrote this fanfic on my tablet that's why there is a lot of** **misspells**

 **2\. the oc are just that, they are my characters i can come up with**

 **anyways i'll wrap up the story in one last chapter, i hope you enjoy!**

 **"bold"= thoughts/bond**

* * *

the first thing to greet me in the morning was the sight of my boyfriend, he was sleeping peacefully next to me. Last night played through my mind and i couldn't help but smile. As i began getting my clothes on something caught my eye, it was a locket that i gave my brother before they died. i picked it up and i smiled, and i placed it in my pocket. Someone wrapped there arms around me.

"good morning Beautiful." Soundwave whispered placing a kiss on my forehead.

"good morning to you as well." I whispered

we stayed standing like that for a long time, until my little brother came in and told us Qptimus wanted to see us. i frowned at the lost of my warmth, but wave's holoform disappeared. he then lowered his hand for me to hop on. he started walking toward the command center, just as he was about to enter Galloway popped out of no where. i growled at him and i saw them pointing a gun at my little brother. i jumped off and i ran to him.

* * *

Soundwave glared daggers through Galloway and he ran after Foxinia, but he was greeted with armed guards surrounding her.

"Will can you make him see reason?" Epps asked

"Lennox this is a threat to security." Galloway stated with a frown on his face

"She's a fucking girl what could see do?" Lennox asked

"Plus she is my child." Optimus stated picking Foxinia and Plushtrap up.

Galloway was speechless when Optimus stated the fact, and he growled under his breath, but then his guards lowered their guns and Optimus lowered Foxinia to the ground.

"you will pay someday."Galloway growled out as he left.

Foxinia gave him the middle finger and everyone laughed, and Foxinia smiled and felt her heart.

" **it's okay uncle they won't find out"**

 **"they better not"**

 **"they won't Unicron _._ "**

the rest of the day was spent with Soundwave and the family she finally has...

* * *

 **and that's the end of save them!I hope you all enjoy and its up to you to imaging the "perfect ending" to the story. I apologize for any misspells**


	19. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **First off I want to thank the people who thought my story was good enough to have favorited it, followed it, and the other wonderful people who thought my story were good enough to have favorited me and followed me. Sadly I won't be posting any more chapters of Save them here, but I recently went back and reedited the entire story. Link is below and gain thank you all for stopping by and reading my stories. And there is the link to my wattpad account as well. I hope everyone has a good day and thank you again for reading my stories!**

 **user/Shadowmarufangirl**

 **352189247-save-them-chapter-one**


End file.
